Dreams
by demonangelmorbid
Summary: This is about Serenity Joeys sis she moves to a different places and goes to a school that has dorms and she meets a bunch of new people and falls in love with one of them...
1. Chapter 1: Find Out

Dreams

Dreams

By: Paula Raynor

Disclaimer: I had this as a dream first and decided to write it as a fan fic. So yeah! . Just to tell you I made up some of the last names though and maybe some other things too so don't bite me just putting it in as my dream was so fuck off. Just Kidding. But, not really. I don't own Yugioh but, this is my first Fanfic and so be nice or else. And please no flamers but I will take criticism because, it would make me a better writer. Oh yeah also one more thing. JOEY WHEELER IS ALL MINE SO BACK OFF. IF YOU EVER THINK HE IS YOURS THEN I WILL RIP YOUT HEART OUT STOMP ON IT, STICK IT IN A DOGGY BAG BURN IT, KICK IT AROUND AND STUFF IT DOWN YOUR FUCKIN THROAT. I ALSO HOPE THAT YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL WITH THE FUCKIN GORIEST WAY POSSIBLE SO THERE. Anyways have fun with the story. 3o

WARNING THERE IS LeMoNy, LeMoNs IN THIS BEAUTIFUL STORY ONLY FOR AGES 17 AND UP!

A/N This story was based off one of a person that use to be my friend's story… it was called Emotional… although she never intended to finishing the story and just abandon it… I had to finish this on my own… this turned into her story that came to me in this version as a dream… I hope you like it… and I hope it's to your liking… 3o… Luv Ya Alwayz…

Chapter 1: I Find Out

This all started after school, when I found out about the most horrible but yet exciting news at the same time. I never would have thought that this would happen to me and my brother Joey. This would change our lives forever. Nothing in them would be the same, the surroundings, the life, the moods, and the behavior most of all.

"Hello, Mom are you home? Hello. Okay, Joey are you home?" Where is everyone? Where did they go I said in my head confusedly? But, either Joey or mom is always home no matter what. That is how it's been like for some time now. Then now no one is home.

Serenity went up stairs to do her homework that her pathetic math teacher gave her. She hated this guy, she felt like he was always out to get her or something. He would always give her F's even though she did her work and turned them in on time. Serenity was in the middle of a problem then all of a sudden Joey runs in and gasped for air before he spoke. I though he must have been getting his daily exercise. But, it didn't feel that way, Joey had this worried and sad look on his face I couldn't imagine why. Joey starts to talk well in his voice I can hear him crying inside. "Serenity! We are moving!" He yelled at me and as soon as he said it some tears fell down his cheeks has he felt so sad and mad at the same time. Not only he but, I was sad as well I mean I'm friends with so many people and… and… I started to cry too but I was more revealing about it. Tears rushed down my light brown eyes while my long think light brown hair got in the way of the tears. Joey came toward me and hugged me tight as did I. We both were heartbroken. Joey and I didn't want to leave our childhood behind. He and I grew up here. Well Joey and I were crying I could hear some footsteps come up the stairs and something clinging on the walls that sounded like boxes but I wasn't sure. My mom appeared at my door way with some folded boxes. When I looked at her face she was so upset and tarnished I couldn't bare to look at it anymore. So I placed my head down on Joey's shoulder. My mom walked toward Joey and me and placed her hand on Joey's shoulder. "I'm so sorry to the both of you, I wish we didn't have to move too but we hav… sniff… have to go. I know you two grew up here and that you have grown on this place. I'm sorry to say it's time to move on. I want you two to have a better life than you had here. Who knows you may grow on the new place… sniff. I don't want to leave my friends behind either." Joey lifts his head with tears flowing down his face still but not as much as mine. He says, "Where are we moving to?" "We're moving to Tokyo, Japan. We won't be leaving for about three to four weeks." That will give you enough time to say good-bye and pack up. I lift my head up enough to glance at my mothers face. She still had that look on her that I can't bare. I lay there on Joey's shoulder waiting for her to leave so I could lift my head fully. She shortly left the room with a quiet moan of sadness that I've never heard before that made me cry even harder inside. I hid my feeling when I heard that moan. A few more minutes went by after my mom left. "I got to go do my homework now, will you be okay Serenity?" "Sniff…yeah I'll be okay…sniffing" Joey slowly leaves the room. My head is still lowered to the floor as I heard Joey's door close behind him. He turns on his favorite band Linkin Park and I knew then that he was still crying a little bit. I knew that when he turns on the music to Linkin Park he's trying to recover. I lift my head from the floor and fell back on to my bed for a little bit. Then I started working on my homework once more. Finally I got done an hour or so later. It was hard for me to concentrate especially knowing that Joey was listening to Linkin Park.

Dinner had now come and we had spaghetti with garlic bread and milk. It was the quietest meal I ever had. No one talked, not even looked up from their plates to look at one another. I was about to start a conversation but, then I thought about it and it wasn't such a good idea. I know for a fact that breaking the ice wasn't my thing that was Joey's job. I waited and waited for Joey to say something like he usually does but, it never happened. As I was thinking off how Joey should break the ice right about now he got up and went to the sink to rinse his dishes. Then I started thinking some more… Joey never gets done before mom or me. I thought that this moving thing was a big deal for him. I felt terrible and I wished that it never happened and I wished that Joey wouldn't be so upset.

Three weeks have pasted now and Joey and I were all packed. We said our good byes, got numbers, addresses, emails, and what not. We packed our stuff up in a moving truck. Joey drove the trunk cause my mom doesn't know how she's not a truck driver I road with Joey of course. My mom drove the car; she was in front of Joey and me leading the way. Now we were on are way to our new place, new home, new life, and most of all a new dream.

A/N: I hope this chapter was to your liking… and I hope it wasn't too short or too long… ya know… I thought that this chapter was pretty sad when Joey started to cry… how sad… lol… anyway review please… 3o… Luv Ya Alwayz… Stay toned for next time on Dreams…. When Serenity experiences the wonderful scene and in spite the bad dream she has next time in Dreams… Chapter 2… On Our Way to Japan… demonangelmorbid is logging out tell next time…


	2. Chapter 2: On Our Way to Japan

Dreams

A/N: Sup people I'm back with the absolute truthful chapter 2… On Our Way to Japan… I hope you enjoy… 3o… Luv Ya Alwayz…

Previously On Dreams

Three weeks have pasted now and Joey and I were all packed. We said our good byes, got numbers, addresses, emails, and what not. We packed our stuff up in a moving truck. Joey drove the trunk cause my mom doesn't know how she's not a truck driver I road with Joey of course. My mom drove the car; she was in front of Joey and me leading the way. Now we were on are way to our new place, new home, new life, and most of all anew dream.

Chapter 2: On Our Way to Japan

On the way to Japan I saw lots of interesting things I mean a lot of interesting things apparently Joey did too. He saw bunch of girls show off their boobs all because he honked the horn. He stared at them for some time till we pasted them. Then he tried to slow down some but there was a car behind us. I could tell in his face that he was disappointed by that incident. But, because of that incident we went off a curb. But, what I saw was amazing I saw clouds in the sky, birds flying through it, the sun set, the water and how the mountains reflected off the water, and then I saw amazing art in the windows. Also, bunch of girls and guys wearing these cute little kimonos and most of the guys were smoking hot. I was thrilled how the kimono's were designed some had these flowers, flames, Japanese characters, dragons, solid colors, metallic colors, some with spikes and others with ribbon like lose fabric. Then there was this one that I liked better than all of them it had a spike strip, then it was black and red with a splashed like color of green with this weird but really cool design in it, the fabric looked silky like from a distance then we got closer to the guy wearing it and I noticed that the fabric was silky. I loved it and I guess Joey saw it too. He stared at it, as much amazement as I especially because the kimono had green in it, his favorite color. We drove back on the freeway I started counting all the trucks that went by, then all vans, eventually the trucks that had a boat, and got to the point were I was counting all the vehicles. I started pointing my figure at the window to keep count. Joey glances at me and continues watching the road then turns to me real quick and says," what the hell are you doing?" with laughter in his voice like he was going to burst out in laughter any minute from now. I look at him and smiled with laughter and embarrassment and said," I'm counting all the cars that go by." I replied with so horribly stupidness. Joey shakes his head and then finally lets out all the laughter he kept in and I did the same. He and I both knew what I was doing was stupid and funny. "But, hey I was bored; I know you would do the same if you were bored…Right?" I said in questioning not knowing if he truly would do something like that. We stop laughing and I stop counting. About five minutes of not talking and the lack of not doing something I fell into a deep sleep. I started dreaming about Japan and how the school would be like. In my dream I met this nice guy and that he stood up for me even though he didn't know me. Right when he was about to say his name the truck went over a speed bump. And in my dream it felt more like freaking BUMP!! And someone shot me. I woke up scared to death with my heart pounding hard my eyes wide open nearly crying out in fright, open like they were popping out of my head like in the cartoons you see some animals eyes pop out when they are scared or surprised. That was me but, it felt that my eyes popped out of my head further. Joey asked me if I was alright with a confused looked on his face. I turned to him like I've just seen a ghost or something scary and said," What was that, what did you run over?" "We went over a speed bump. We are almost there, just a few more blocks. Why did that scare you?" "Yeah it did I was dreaming about how the new place and school would be like and I met this guy that stood up for me even though he didn't know me. When he was about to introduce himself you went over a speed bump. But, in my dream it was me being shot in the heart. That's when I woke up." "Oh… I'm sorry you woke up like that next time I'll go slower okay." Joey said to me in a sweet sensitive voice that felt really comfortable to me. "K" Alright here we are, our new home, place, and life. I stepped out of the truck and looked at the house I sighed with astonishment and amazed of how beautiful it looked. The house was Green and had like a cream color on the siding. Of course Joey likes it the house was his favorite color. I looked away from the house and noticed my mom's car in the drive way. She came out of the house with a couple of cans of paint with paint brushed, and a roller. She looked at Joey and me and smiled and said," Hey… you made it, did you find the place alright?" Joey laughed and said," Yeah we did actually." I just smiled at the both of them. I complimented on how beautiful the house was. Joey and I went to the truck and started unpacking things and putting them in the house. On our first trip in we looked around and not only were it huge on the outside but, huge on the inside too. My eyes glittered and sparkled in a dazzled meaning in my head. I thought to myself maybe this would be a good place after all with a smile on my face.

Joey and I finally got done with the last trip and head for the stairs that lead to the top floor to pick out a room. Joey let me pick the room first so I did. I looked at all the rooms, there were about four of them. I found one that was pretty big but not big enough for my stuff. I found another one that had like a red like paint color to it and was really big perfect to fit all my stuff I kept that in my mind. The third room I looked at was blue and the same size as the first one. The last one was green and the same size as the red room. Joey's eyes looked at the room and signed loudly. Since I know Joey loves the color green I told him he can have this room. Joey looked at me in pleasure and thankfulness. I picked the room that was red and was the perfect size.

A few weeks went by now, and we were all done putting things away. Joey and I loved it here surprisingly he did. He and I went exploring for the first time in Japan to find what's cool and what's not. We smelled wonderful foods and saw wonderful artwork, cloths, even kimonos. I never would have thought I'll be saying this but, I was happy again for the first time in a long time I felt like I was living free. Free from all the bad things I've in countered in my life and all the bad boyfriends I had. All the rudeness I spread through out the town and all the stupidness I've been over there. I was in a new place, starting over not completely but to become a better person than I was over there. I would be more likely to be myself than others. I would follow my dreams and follow my heart were ever it takes me.

A/N: I hope you liked this one… I especially like the part where Joey stared at the girls showing their boobs… that was great… lol… anyway review please… 3o… Luv Ya Alwayz… Stay toned for the next exciting chapter… The First Day of School… Next time on Dreams… demonangelmorbid is logging out… tell I'm done with the chapter…


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day of School

A/N: Yo sup gang I'm back with the new and improved chapter 3… The First Day of School… enjoy this… and enjoy the up coming character… you all know and love… he is the main dude… 3=^o^=… Luv Ya Alwayz…

Previously On Dreams

A few weeks went by now, and we were all done putting things away. Joey and I loved it here surprisingly he did. He and I went exploring for the first time in Japan to find what's cool and what's not. We smelled wonderful foods and saw wonderful artwork, cloths, even kimonos. I never would have thought I'll be saying this but, I was happy again for the first time in a long time I felt like I was living free. Free from all the bad things I've in countered in my life and all the bad boyfriends I had. All the rudeness I spread through out the town and all the stupidness I've been over there. I was in a new place, starting over not completely but to become a better person than I was over there. I would be more likely to be myself than others. I would follow my dreams and follow my heart were ever it takes me.

Chapter 3: The First Day of School

The first day of school had finally come, I was scared and I was excited. I would meet new friends and in counter new things. Weird thing is that I've never had to wear a stupid uniform before and especially one so hideous, so ugly. The uniform looked like a freakin church uniform but with out the sweeter. It was pink, dark blue with some white instead of dark blue, white and blue. It had a blue bow in the front, the shirt or blouse was pink with long sleeves and a dark blue trend. The skirt was pink, and blue checkered, with white lines going through the checkered skirt, that part was cute. I don't mind the blue but, I do mind the pink, pink was the ugliest color in the world next to yellow. Even though I liked the skirt, the skirt was meant to go past me knees but I rolled it up. But, anyways, I wore that thing and I put a dark blue headband in my hair so I would match. I'm the type of person that has to look good. I had these knee high socks that were white and cute with black cute shoes. I did my makeup then turned to the mirror and posed in cuteness. Joey walked in as I was posing in the mirror and says with laughter," What are you doing… are you feeling okay." I said in embarrassment," Yeah... I'm okay." I blushed and didn't tell him what I was doing. "Come on Serenity we're going to be late. The guy uniform was a blue jacket and white shirt with tan pants. Also, the pair of shoes that was their own choice lucky bastards. Us girls have to wear the shoes provided by the school. How totally gay and lame. Do you have everything in your bag, schedule, ID card, and whatever else you have?" He questioned. "Yeah I have all of it let's just go." At the school in order to get in you have to have an ID card to prove you go to that school if someone ever asked. Also you need it to get lunch it has like your number or something I don't know it was like a credit card pretty much. We also have like dorm rooms to stay in I'm not too great about that. Joey and I went to the office to get our keys for our door. Then I find out that we have room mates. I said to myself I don't like changing in front of some one I'm not good friends with. Joey and I went our separate ways, I found my dorm and he found his. Apparently his room was down the hall from mine. I got in the room and noticed that no one is in here. I went to sit on my bed and as I sat down the bell rang, it was time to go to class. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the dorm. I pulled out my schedule and stopped and said," I don't know where any of these classes are." I was so confused and frightened. Then some random guy comes up and asked me if I needed help. Of course I said yes because I didn't know where the hell I was going. I turned to him and asked for his name and he replied," I'm Keith Hakradoshi. What's your name?" "I'm… Serenity." I blushed hard and so noticeable. While he was walking me to class another guy walked by and Keith shoved him into the lockers. He threw his stuff down and said, "What the hell, what the fuck is your problem." Keith just laughed and said," you're the biggest loser ever. Why don't you go back to where ever you came from, oh wait… right you have no where to go because everyone hates you." I looked at Keith with such anger then I looked at that poor guy with sadness. I turned to Keith and smacked him hard. I left a big hand print on his face as I said, "What the hell is your problem you jerk." You shouldn't be saying that stuff especially in front of me. Say you're sorry right now, I'm not even joking." "No, I don't think so he's a loser, he treats girls with disrespect." The guy looked at him with anger and socked him in the face. The blood flew off of Keith's face as he fell to the ground. The guy turned to me and said," what he said is not turn; I would never disrespect a girl in my entire life." I didn't know the guy but, I some how believed him. The tardy bell rang and the guy offered to take me to class. As we walked together I asked for is name. He said," I'm Yami Taylor. What about yours." "I'm… I blushed… Serenity." "That's cool." I looked at Yami and I noticed his beautiful eyes they were eyes I've never seen before. Well on a guy that look good in them. He had a nice slender body he looked awesome in what he was wearing. He wasn't wearing the uniform though. He wore what he wanted but, I liked it he was doing his own thing. He had on a black shirt and black skin tight pants with a blue jacket and a collar buckle necklace and three buckles on his pant leg. Also he had buckles on his jacket as for me buckles on a guy is to die for. We got to class and the teacher asked why we were late. He explained that I was new and that he was helping me. Apparently he had the same class as I did. The desk were in rows of six or seven I was in the seat behind the first guy then it went this one dude named Kiaba, then Yami, and then this guy named Duke.

The first three classes went by fast and it was time to eat lunch. I got my lunch and sat down with these two girls that I met in those three classes. Their names were Teia and Mai they were beautiful I thought. Teia had those dark brown sparkly eyes that I couldn't stop looking at. Then Mai had the perfect wavy hair. She had beautiful blue eyes like my brothers I thought that gleamed in the light. Both Teia and Mia's bodies were perfect on them I was so jealous. We sat down ate and then talked. As we were talking I saw him walking to his table. He looked at me and I blushed. Then he looked at his table then back to mine. He started walking toward my table and asked if he could sit with me and the girls and I politely said yes. He sat down and put he's face up close to mine I was holding in my breathe wondering if he was going to kiss me or not. But, then he said," That I have beautiful eyes." I looked at him and said, "You do too." I felt so stupid after that remark. He smiled at me and finished the last bit on his tray and got up. "I had a great time eating with you girls." As he said that he looked straight at me. I looked at him with such sweetness in my heart and said briefly to myself, "he's the sweetest guy I've ever met." "I hope I would see him more and more often now."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter has much as you enjoyed the last… well I hope you all recognized the character I was talking about… lol… it's a given I know… but I think I made him seem hot… not ever wearing the uniform… HOT… but I'm in luv with Joey… Review please…. 3=^o^=… Stay toned for the next wicked chapter… The Dream… Next time on Dreams… demon_angel_morbid is logging out… tell this is done… lol


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

A/N: Hey I'm back with the next exciting chapter… The Dream… hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last one… Luv Ya Alwayz… 3=^o^=.

Previously On Dreams

The first three classes went by fast and it was time to eat lunch. I got my lunch and sat down with these two girls that I met in those three classes. Their names were Teia and Mai they were beautiful I thought. Teia had those dark brown sparkly eyes that I couldn't stop looking at. Then Mai had the perfect wavy hair. She had beautiful blue eyes like my brothers I thought that gleamed in the light. Both Teia and Mia's bodies were perfect on them I was so jealous. We sat down ate and then talked. As we were talking I saw him walking to his table. He looked at me and I blushed. Then he looked at his table then back to mine. He started walking toward my table and asked if he could sit with me and the girls and I politely said yes. He sat down and put he's face up close to mine I was holding in my breathe wondering if he was going to kiss me or not. But, then he said," That I have beautiful eyes." I looked at him and said, "You do too." I felt so stupid after that remark. He smiled at me and finished the last bit on his tray and got up. "I had a great time eating with you girls." As he said that he looked straight at me. I looked at him with such sweetness in my heart and said briefly to myself, "he's the sweetest guy I've ever met." "I hope I would see him more and more often now."

Chapter 4: The Dream

It was a Friday after noon when as usually my friends caught me day dreaming again in class. As soon as the bell rang Teia snapped me out of it by shaking me hard. "Are you still day dreaming about him?" Mai looked at me in a weird way I didn't know why. I gathered my stuff and went to lunch hoping to see Yami again. I looked and looked around to see he was no where to be found. I was miserably sad I was hoping I would see him. I don't know what's wrong with me I've only been here a week and already I'm all over this guy. I started to think about him even more, then thought about my move to Japan. That's when it hit me I dreamed about this when I was coming here. I thought hard to remember how the dream went. Then it hit me again," Yes, that's it, that's what happened." I shouted out loud. My friends looked at me and said," What happened." "Oh… nothing I was just talking to myself." I ran out of the lunch room to my dorm. I started to think out loud now and said everything that happened in that dream starting from the beginning:

(The Dream)

"Come on Serenity let's go." "Okay I'm coming… Hey you lost or something… Do you need help finding your class? (The voice fades away…)

That was Keith asking me that. I thought out loud again.

(Dream)

Push! What the hell's your problem… problem… problem (echoed).

Hey get away from me you jerk… jerk… jerk… (Echoed).

I'll help you find your class, follow me…

What's your name...?

My name is BUMP…!

(Reality)

AHHHHHhhhhhhhh! I screamed loudly as I remember that part of the dream. I realized that he was the one I dreamed about… YAMI! I smiled and ran out the dorm and started searching for him. Finally I found him listening to his Ipod. I ran to him and nearly ran him over. I sat next to him and stared until he noticed me. It didn't take him long at all, right when I sat down he noticed. He pulled off his headphones and waited for me to say something. He looked at me with the cutest look I've ever seen on his face it was so cute. He looked like he was confused or something. I started talking and said that on my way down here I had this dream. I started telling him about the dream I had.

Few minutes went by, "you're the one I was dreaming about. I didn't notice it until now. So you see that I've seen this happen before it actually happened. What's that called again?" "It's called disavow." "Do you understand what I'm talking about?" "Surprisingly, yes. I don't know why you were dreaming of me but, okay." He smiled and I smiled back. I was super glad that he didn't laugh at me. But, then again he wasn't the type to hurt someone's feelings. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly pulled my hand up and grabbed my cheek as the wetness filled my hand. Yami looked at me and noticed that I was crying. I didn't know how he knew I covered it pretty good I guess. But, some how he knew. "Why are you crying?" "I'm not sure… I guess it's because out of no where I tell you I had a dream about you and you didn't laugh or anything. I guess that's the reason." He just smiled at me and leaned over. I didn't know what he was going to do, I thought he was going to lean and sneak a kiss. I closed my eyes quickly but, before I knew it his arms were wrapped around my body holding me tightly. I opened my eyes then smiled and hugged him back. I started blushing hard and noticeable I was glad he didn't see it. But, I'm sure the people at the end of the hallway could see my blush. My cheeks were brighter than the sun it seemed like. I tilted my head down to smell him. It felt like he was doing it too. I lifted my head up close to his ear and sighted these words I never knew I had the guts to say them. "I… I love you" I felt Yami's head shot up a bit but, not too much. I even felt his eyes get widen enough that his eyes were bout ready to fall out or something. I wasn't sure if I scared him or not. Finally I felt him calm down and said briefly that he loves me as well. I blush even more and now I was brighter than I was before. I never blushed this hard or bright for anyone in my entire life he was and truly the right one for me. He could be the new beginning for me. Help me become a better person and help me show off the real me.

A/N: Now how was that…? What do ya think about Yami right up till now… I think he's totally sweet to Serenity… don't ya agree… well anyway… hope you enjoyed this chapter… and I'll be back… Luv Ya Alwayz… and review please… Stay toned for the next awesome chapter…Him and Me… Next time on Dreams… demon_angel_morbid is logging out tell next time… 3=^o^=


	5. Chapter 5: Him and Me

A/N: I'm back with an absolute new chapter… Him and Me… I think this chapter is cute… hope you agree… Luv Ya Alwayz… 3=^o^=

Previously On Dreams

Few minutes went by, "you're the one I was dreaming about. I didn't notice it until now. So you see that I've seen this happen before it actually happened. What's that called again?" "It's called disavow." "Do you understand what I'm talking about?" "Surprisingly, yes. I don't know why you were dreaming of me but, okay." He smiled and I smiled back. I was super glad that he didn't laugh at me. But, then again he wasn't the type to hurt someone's feelings. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly pulled my hand up and grabbed my cheek as the wetness filled my hand. Yami looked at me and noticed that I was crying. I didn't know how he knew I covered it pretty good I guess. But, some how he knew. "Why are you crying?" "I'm not sure… I guess it's because out of no where I tell you I had a dream about you and you didn't laugh or anything. I guess that's the reason." He just smiled at me and leaned over. I didn't know what he was going to do, I thought he was going to lean and sneak a kiss. I closed my eyes quickly but, before I knew it his arms were wrapped around my body holding me tightly. I opened my eyes then smiled and hugged him back. I started blushing hard and noticed able I was glad he didn't see it. But, I'm sure the people at the end of the hallway could see my blush. My cheeks were brighter than the sun it seemed like. I tilted my head down to smell him. It felt like he was doing it too. I lifted my head up close to his ear and sighted these words I never knew I had the guts to say them. "I… I love you" I felt Yami's head shot up a bit but, not too much. I even felt his eyes get widen enough that his eyes were bout ready to fall out or something. I wasn't sure if I scared him or not. Finally I felt him calm down and said briefly that he loves me as well. I blush even more and now I was brighter than I was before. I never blushed this hard or bright for anyone in my entire life he was and truly the right one for me. He could be the new beginning for me. Help me become a better person and help me show off the real me.

Chapter 5: Him and Me

The next day arrived and I was glad a new day had started. A new day too see Yami. Teia and Mai began to think I was becoming a stalker or something. Mai kept giving me that look ever since Teia asked if I was still thinking about him. I asked Mai why she was looking at me funny. She started to cry a little bit. I put my hand on her shoulder and brought her toward me and hugged her tight. We broke the hug and she explained to me. "Well… Yami and I went out for a while… about a year I think it was. I'm still not over him… I still love him with all my heart. I never wanted to brake up. I don't even know why he did brake up with me. But, ever since then everything went down hill from there. For example my grandpa died two days after he and I broke up." I gasped with sadness in my heart and wished that she didn't tell me that because I lost a grandparent after I broke up with my boyfriend. Tears ran down my face I couldn't stop them and I ran from Mai. I know it was rude of me but, I couldn't help it I couldn't take anymore of this pain in my heart. I tried so hard to stop thinking about Yami. I even tried to avoid him. But, I couldn't bring myself to doing it. I told him I loved him.

A few days later, Mai found me in the hall and ran toward me and asked me why I ran away from her. "Well when you said you lost your grandfather two days after Yami broke up with you… the same thing happened with me and my boyfriend. That's why I ran I couldn't hear anymore. I'm sorry it was rude of me I'm the one who asked you a question and I just ditched." I was upset after that insistent. But, Mai completely understood. I was glad she wasn't mad at me. She also told me that it was okay to talk to him or even go out with him. I smiled so big that my sadness in my heart was all gone. The bell rang and everyone went to class Teia and Mai was already in class I thought because I couldn't find them. I went to my locker and grabbed my shit. I dropped my book while I was in a hurry and I didn't even notice it. I got to class and sat down at my desk and still didn't notice that I had dropped my book. Yami came in the class after Kiaba did. I turned to look at him and smiled he smiled back at me. He walked past his desk over toward mine. I didn't know why he was two seats behind me. While I was thinking of a reason he was coming toward me he held a book up to me and asked, "Is this your book?" "I looked at him a looked at the book and nodded embarrassedly. He smiled and laughed a little bit. I turned around a saw on the board that there was a test today and I didn't study last night. The teacher pasted out the test and everyone went silent. We were suppose to work on the test till class was over but, like usually Yami was the first one done and I was like the last one done. Finally I got done and I was freakin relived. I went to my desk and pulled out a blank sheet of paper and started drawing then my god forsaken pencil broke. I got up and went to the back of the room to sharpen it. On my way to the back I noticed that Yami was drawing too. I got a glance of the drawing and it was good. Then I realized that he was writing a note. He looked at me and handed the note too me. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. But, I took it anyways. I sharpened my pencil and went back to my desk. I opened the note and read it:

"I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime, I know it's too soon. And if it is then you can wait it doesn't matter. Give me your answer A.S.A.P. ^_^.

-Yami

I smiled brightly at the face he drew and wrote my answer down. I purposely broke my pencil lead again just to give him the note. I walked by and secretly gave him the note. I sharpened the pencil again and went back to drawing. I drew this really hot picture off Yami. He was wearing his school uniform with a buckled spiked collar and this really hot necklace. He had that cute confused look on his face or like his thinking face. He had his head rested on his fist looking up toward the sky with his hair flowing with the wind. Yami's bangs crossing over his face. It was like a mind orgasm in my opinion. Teia always said mind orgasm when she saw a hot picture or hot guy I always laugh at that. I'm even laughing now.

Finally, school was over and the weekend was here. Teia, Mai, and I were going to spend the day together pretty much everywhere. I wore black jeans with a red and black short sleeve shirt that said My Chemical Romance. I also wore my black jean jacket that had buckles on the sleeves. I wore my black DC skate shoes. My belt was red with black studs the buckle said FAMOUS. My hair was finally down for a change. I put some black eyeliner on. Teia wore a purple skirt and a black tank that said I heart Sesshomaru. The skirt had black lining on it. Her hair was left down like usually but some parts there had curls and it was so cute. She wore purple thongs with the outfit (the flip flops not the underwear, gross minded people LOL). She had light purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Mai wore her playboy short sleeve shirt and dark blue faddy jeans and the belt buckle said HOTTIE. Her hair was left wavy she had just black eyeliner. Also her shoes were really cute they were vans that were black and blue. Teia, Mia and I walked outside the school and saw my brother Joey, Tristan, Kiaba and… Yami. The guys stopped and looked straight at us. Teia walked closer to Tristan and Kiaba. Tristan tried to grab her boob but Teia pushed him away. I guess Tristan is a pervert. Then Kiaba said, "Wow Teia you look great." I thought it was so sweet. She smiled and hugged him. Joey stared at Mai for a long time without a word. Then finally he said, "You look so hot!" With his mouth wide open while a little bit of saliva coming down his mouth. Yami looked at me and smiled then blushed. It was one of the cutest things ever. I walked toward him and hugged him. He hugged back and blushed more. I guess my outfit was too much for him to handle. I thought it was pretty funny. Joey asked where we were going and I said that we were going to hang out like everywhere. "Do you want to come?" He looked back at his friends and asked, "Can they come too?" I looked at Yami and said yeah. Yami smiled and we were off having fun. We went to an arcade, movies, dances, and finally the mall. We sat down for a brake and got Chinese food for us too share. Like always Joey gabbled it up. Then I looked at Yami and he was doing the same. I never would have thought in my life that he would eat like that but, in the mean time it was kind of hot. Tristan said out of nowhere," Hey us guys should take a girl and like take her anywhere in the mall till the mall closes." We all looked at him wide eyed. Then Mai said, "It was a great idea." My brother was the first to pick and of course he picked Mai. Then Kiaba and Tristan took Teia because, they both liked her. Then that left my and Yami. He walked over and stood by me and held out his hand. I smiled and took his hand no problem. Joey yelled out," Hey, Yam be good to my sis." Yami smiled and said," I fuckin will, I'll treat her well." They laughed then I laughed too. We all went our separate ways. Yami and I walked and I saw HOT TOPIC. "Yeah! HOT TOPIC! The best place in the world." He looked at me," You like hot topic?" "Yeah it's my favorite shopping place." "No way that's way cool." Both him and I ran in and looked from the front to the back. I found awesome skirts, shirts, thongs (yes underwear this time), shoes, and hot accessories. Thank god for this place because, I was in heaven. Of course I bought technically everything including pins. Yami got some hot pants and shirts too. Then he got his ears gauged. It looked like it hurt badly. He yelled so loud I think Scotland heard him. I held my mouth like I was in his position. Then he got his lip and eyebrow pierced too. But, that didn't hurt much at all. When it was about time to go we met up with the others he pulled me aside and leaned for a kiss. I gave in and let it happed it felt so good. His lips were warm and sweet. It tasted like pink lemonade in a weird sort of way but, I loved it. He stopped and looked at me then smiled. He blushed for the second time today it was so sweet. Then he got me blushing. He and I found the others and we went home.

A/N: How was this chapter… wasn't cute when Yami asked Serenity out… that was adorable… and he did it so smoothly too… anyway review please… Luv Ya Alwayz… Stay toned for the next chapter… The Bad Dream… Next time on Dreams… before I log out I would like to thank a couple people for cheering me on… I would like to thank my best friend Chelsea (who is in luv with Yami) for being there for me when I need it the most… thank you Chelsea… and I would like to thank my fellow writes who write JoeyxKiaba yaoi fics… such as the one that alwayz says don't call me Mary Sue… lol… demon_angel_morbid is logging out…


	6. Chapter 6: The Dreadful Dream

A/N: Yeah sup people I'm back with the chapter… I hope it's good… and not depressing… ya know… anyway hope you enjoy… The Bad Dreams… coming right up… 3=^o^=

Previously On Dream

When it was about time to go we met up with the others he pulled me aside and leaned for a kiss. I gave in and let it happed it felt so good. His lips were warm and sweet. It tasted like pink lemonade in a weird sort of way but, I loved it. He stopped and looked at me then smiled. He blushed for the second time today

Chapter 6: The Dreadful Dream

It was a Saturday morning, I woke up early to go see my mother, and Joey came with me. He didn't like the fact that he had to get up so early but whatever. It took us about 5 to 10 minutes to get there we were surprised about that. Anyways, we got to the drive way and my mom opens the door and runs out of the house to give us both a hug and kiss. She told us to hurry inside because it was cold. She wanted to know everything about the school and how everything was going; did we meet any new friends? Joey went first and started talking about the school on what he liked and what he didn't like about the school. Then He talked about his new friends and what they were about. "Well, I like the school but the uniforms suck so badly. I hate the tan pants and the white shirt. They're just uglk." We laughed hard because, Dan Cooke said that and Joey was a big fan of Dan Cooke. "Well, the first friend was… well it turns out that Tristan and Kiaba goes to that school though it was freakin awesome. The other friend I met was Yami his really cool. He treats Serenity with respect and stood up for her one day without even knowing her it was awesome." Then finally he was done talking about what he thinks about the school and about his new friend. "Well… I met this girl named Teia she's so cute and beautiful and nice. Then she introduced me to this girl named Mai she was perfect her body was perfect and her hair, eyes, voices and just everything was perfect. But the first friend I met was Yami and like Joey said, he did stand up for me without even knowing me. But, know I'm going out with him." Joey looks at me like he was shocked. Then he was like "really, when did this happen." "A few days ago. I really like him so don't ruin it Joey please." I said sadly and bagged him. He said he wouldn't ruin it. Mom went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. We had eggs, potatoes, toast, and bacon. We loved it especially Joey because, Joey likes anything that's eatable. I took my time and it bugged the hell out of Joey. He kept saying if that were my food it would have been gone within a minute. I looked at him with no shock or no surprise expression on my face. Then continued my normal speed. I finally got down 5 minutes later. I rinsed my plate and went up to my room. To sleep a little bit more. Then I had this dream but, it wasn't a good dream and it didn't have Yami in it. I was sleeping and during the middle of the night Keith walked in my room. "Keith is that you, what are you doing here its midnight?" "Get out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at him but, he walked forward toward my bed and sat next to me. I was so scared I didn't know what he was going to do to me. I didn't want to turn my back on him. So I just stared at him. Then he put his hands up and held mine down then lowered his head to mine and tried to kiss me. I kneed him in the stomach. He yelled in pain and then looked at me. I didn't know what look he was giving me because of his glasses on his face. He went down toward his shin and pulled a hunters knife and held it to my neck. He started working his way on my body. He ripped my angel tank top. Then went to the InuYasha boxers and pulled them off as well. All I had on was my green and black striped bra with my matching thong. He unbuttons his pants and unzips his pants as while. He pulled my thong off and has he been trying to rape me the only name I could think of was… YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!" I woke up instantly breathing heavily and my eyes wide open. It was night time now I slept for a long time. I felt worse than the dream I had on my move to Japan. I looked around with caution till I fell asleep. But, every hour our so I woke up hearing noises that weren't there. Finally it was morning and I didn't have a good restful sleep. My eyes were some what red and little pink. Joey looked at my worriedly.

The day went on and I just stayed at home doing nothing but stared off in space. I was thinking about that dream hoping that it won't come true because, the dream about Yami came true. I was really scared. The night came quicker than I expected. I fell asleep quickly but with no dream.

Morning came around and I got ready for school. Joey and I left 20 minutes after we got ready. We got to school and I saw Teia running toward me smiling while her hair flowing in the wind as she ran. She asked me if I was going out with Yami and I said," Yeah… Why?" Well Yami told me about it and he was so happy that you said yea." "Really?!!" I smiled frequently and blushed. Then Yami ran over toward us and nearly ran me over. He hugged me tightly with his warm grip and said," he missed me and loves me." I said it back. He leaned over to kiss me. Yami told me he had detention so he had to go. Joey and Teia looked at me and told me to be careful I didn't know what that meant and I probably wouldn't ever find out. I mean what's wrong with Yami he's a sweet guy, he would never hurt me. Or would he? I thought deeply.

"I was finally happy and I have a cool boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong with him around…?"

A/N: How did ya like the chapter… I thought it would be cool to add a little spice to it… having Joey and Teia tell Serenity to be careful… nothing else to do but wait and see what's going to happen next to our beloved Serenity… well see you next time… Luv Ya Alwayz… Remember to review please… Stay toned for the next exciting chapter… Revealing … Next time on Dreams… demon_angel_morbid is logging out… 3=^o^=


End file.
